MandalMotors/Leyendas
|director=*Gustav Zenlav *Jir YomagetLegado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio |asociados= |matriz= |subsid= |locales=Torre MandalMotors, Keldabe, Mandalore |rol=Fabricante de Naves estelares y deslizadores |productos=*[[Lanzadera clase Aka'jor/Leyendas|Lanzadera clase Aka'jor]]Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *[[Nave de batalla clase Keldabe|Nave de batalla clase Keldabe]]Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *[[Caza/transporte clase Kom'rk|Caza/transporte clase Kom'rk]] *Deslizador terrestre LUX-3 *Caza M3-A ScykThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *[[Nave de Ejecución clase Perseguidor|Nave de Ejecución clase Perseguidor]]The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *DisruptorQV-3Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed |fundación= |disuelta= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era del Legado |afiliación= Mandalorianos }} MandalMotors era una compañía mandaloriana ubicada en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en el planeta Mandalore. Fundada por el general Gustav Zenlav, MandalMotors creció hasta convertirse en una gran corporación, encabezada por una junta de ejecutivos bajo la autoridad de un solo Director Ejecutivo. La compañía tenía su sede en la capital de Mandalore, Keldabe, donde su torre de cien metros de alto estaba adornada con el logotipo inconfundible de la compañía, por lo que se convirtió en un lugar muy conocido por toda la ciudad. MandalMotors era principalmente un fabricante de naves estelares, aunque la compañía mandaloriana también fue un notable productor de diferentes modelos de deslizadores, cañoneras, y al menos una clase de tanque terrestre. Con el tiempo, MandalMotors desarrollo una reputación por sus diseños de naves civiles y sus poderosos diseños de naves militares. Una compañía en gran medida neutral, MandalMotors era una fuerza impulsora de la economía en Mandalore, y vendía sus muchos productos a cualquier parte interesada dispuesta a pagar los créditos necesarios. Unidades de la Guardia Mandaloriana utilizaban la [[Nave de Ejecución clase Perseguidor|nave de ejecución clase Perseguidor]], mientras que el grupo radical mandaloriano Guardia de la Muerte utilizaba [[Caza/transporte clase Kom'rk|cazas/transportes clase Kom'rk]]. Cuando Mandalore el Resurrector llegó al poder al final de las Guerras Clon, él y su ejército se apoderaron de las instalaciones de MandalMotors, que estaban en uso exclusivo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, la cual se había aleado anteriormente con los mandalorianos en contra de la República Galáctica. Bajó el Imperio Galáctico, que nació de la República, MandalMotors quedo bajo la influencia de las fuerzas Imperiales, produciendo naves calabozo para el régimen galáctico. Después de la caída del Imperio, MandalMotors se convirtió en un aliado de la Nueva República, suministrando a varios mundos miembros con naves militares. Cuando un poco del preciado y muy resistente hierro mandaloriano conocido como beskar fue encontrado en Mandalore en las secuelas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, MandalMotors lo utilizo para crear nuevos tipos de naves incorporando el resistente mineral. Historia El general Gustav Zenlav fundo MandalMotors varios cientos de años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. La compañía creó numerosas naves estelares, incluyendo la [[Nave de Ejecución clase Perseguidor|nave de ejecución clase Perseguidor]], una de estas naves quedaría en propiedad del famoso cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, la cual finalmente fue conocida como el Esclavo II. thumb|left|200px|Una [[Cañonera Krayt M22-T de MandalMotors]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Mandalore el Resurrector y su nuevo ejército de Protectores Mandalorianos tomaron el control de las instalaciones de MandalMotors que estaba siendo usada por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Bajo los auspicios del Imperio Galáctico, a MandalMotors no se le permitió hacer negocios hasta que un “asesor” Imperial fue colocado en la junta directiva de la compañía, aunque esto no impidió la venta de armas a la organización criminal de Tyber Zann. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el “asesor” fue expulsado en favor del apoyo a la Nueva República. Durante la Batalla de Mandalore, en medio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la torre de cien metros de MandalMotors sufrió graves daños, pero se mantuvo en pie a pesar de ellos. En la época de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, la compañía fue encabezada por Jir Yomaget, quien dono el Salón MandalMotors para que fuera un edificio comunal, donde los jefes de los clanes pudieran reunirse para hablar de política y de asuntos importantes mandalorianos, con el Mand'alor. Tras el descubrimiento de una nueva veta de mineral beskar a las afueras del asentamiento Enceri, la producción comenzó con dos nuevos diseños reforzados con beskar, el [[Bes'uliik|caza estelar de asalto clase Bes'uliik]] y la [[Lanzadera de asalto clase Tra'kad|lanzadera de asalto clase Tra'kad]]. La compañía también modificaba naves estelares. Hizo su modificación más famosa en la nave de Jango Fett, el Esclavo I. Apariciones *''Decision: Coruscant'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' * *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' Fuente *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de MandalMotors Categoría:Organizaciones mandalorianas Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de vehículos